The contractor, in cooperation with the other participating contractors, shall assist in modifying and refining the Preliminary Draft Protocol and assist in the development of an Operations Manual necessary for the conduct of the Collaborative Clinical Trial of Therapy to Protect Ischemic Myocardium.